White Hearts
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: Lysithea hated being propped up on a pedestal for her despised crests and 'knack' for magic. But what happens when a certain teacher who sees past those enters her life? Eventual BylethxLysithea
1. Chapter 1: Training

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here! Finished my playthrough of Fire Emblem: Three Houses and I enjoyed it so much, that I thought about writing a fic for it! And who else to write about than ****Lysithea****? Anyway, let's get rolling!**

**Chapter 1: Training**

It was a quiet evening in the grand fortress of the Garreg Mach Monastery. The night sky was cloudless, showing off the shining stars and the bright moon overhead with stunning detail. Inside the training yard, there was a single person with long white hair and had a short stature that was practicing her magic against one of the wooden dummies that were lined up opposite to her.

"Hah!" yelled the girl as a stream of dark energy was let out. The beam tore apart the dummy and sent splinters flying everywhere around.

She was Lysithea von Ordelia, the youngest attendee of the Officers Academy and a widely agreed upon "prodigy" of the arcane arts. It was a title she despised with all her existence. The fifteen-year-old girl had spent countless hours practicing magic and studying to perfect her craft. There was also the nature of how those would people would praise her "splendid" crests as well.

"That was an excellent shot, Ms. Lysithea. But your form was off and there were a few imperfections with the casting," a voice said from the darkness. Lysithea let out a squeak and jumped as the sounds of footsteps neared her. Her entire body shook as she turned to meet the voice of the gh-, person, that had startled her. Familiar green hair and a neutral face filled her gaze.

"Professor Byleth...?" she muttered under her breath. Lysithea had barely interacted with the newest teacher of the school due to him teaching the Black Eagle house, with her being in the Golden Deer house. The white-haired girl let out a huff and turned her head away from him.

"It's rude to sneak up on someone else while they train, professor!" she scoldingly said while he walked up to her. She had heard many rumors about how he had saved the heads of the three houses and was personally offered to teach at the academy by Lady Rhea herself. But just how good could this guy truly be? He didn't seem that impressive to her.

"Terribly sorry, I'm just someone who used to being quiet and stealthy," Byleth said with a shrug. Lysithea gave a pout before pondering over what the teacher had said before.

"What did you mean when you said about my casting being off?" she asked in a curious voice. As much as she wanted to ask other questions, like what he was doing out here at this hour or why he had approached her in the first place, but any chance to improve took priority over all else.

The mysterious professor asked her to repeat the spell instead of answering her directly. She did so, firing a beam at another target, creating the same result as before. He went on to show her that the way she held herself while casting the magic was causing the shot to be slightly less accurate than it could be. Also, he noted that the casting itself was fine, but that if she could increase its damage by a margin through better channeling of her mana.

Taking a much smaller circular target used by the archers for practice, Byleth told her to try and hit it using the improvements he suggested. Adjusting her posture and mana control, she fired another shot and instantly could feel more control over the beam. She saw that the dark energy hit the target dead center before it was entirely obliterated from existence. She gawked at the destruction as Beyleth turned to her with the smallest of smiles across his face.

"See? Even the slightest changes can create the largest differences. Though someone who trains as hard as you do, I'm sure you'd understand well enough," he said without much thought. The astonished face turned to him with a look of even greater surprise.

_'He's not gonna call me a "prodigy"? Or talk about my crests?'_ she thought to herself. This was the first time she could remember that someone had praised her for training hard, rather than pointing to her affinity for magic or having a 'knack' for it. He seemed to notice her suprised face as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Did I say something weird?" he asked. This brought Lysithea out of her ruminations as she waved her hands and shook her head in response along with her face turning a deep red.

"N-No, it's just..." she started to say but then lost her train of thought as her words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Ms. Lysithea?"

"It's nothing! Ineedtogosleepforclasstommorowbye!" she blurted in an incomprehensible blabber as she ran away lightning speed. This left Byleth standing alone while watching the snowy-haired noble speed away from sight.

"Some of these kids are so strange...", the teacher muttered to himself as he continued his walk to the local market, "...now, what type of tea should I buy?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Teatime

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here! Wow! Over 800 views, 31 favorites and 43 follows in two days?! Thanks for all the support everyone, I really appreciate it! Now, let's get into the story!**

**Chapter 2: Teatime**

Lysithea sat with a shocked gaze across the neatly set table of her favorite sweets that were placed on porcelain plates and a steaming hot cup of tea centered in front of her. Across from the mage was the former green-haired mercenary Byleth who was intently looking over a book that was in his hands. The newly minted professor had suddenly asked if she was free and when she said yes, had lead her to this spot in the monastery.

"I wanted to apologize for scaring you that night," he said while placing the book down and then taking a sip of his own tea. Lysithea pouted for a moment while her hand gripped the teacup.

"You didn't scare me... I was.. just startled! That's all!" she said indigently. Byleth sighed while placing the cup back onto the plate.

"Anyways, I still hope you enjoy it. I also wanted to get to know you more as your teacher, to help you with your training," he said. Lysithea tilted her head in confusion at his words.

"But professor Manuela is our teacher. Why would you want to help out someone from a rival house?" she asked before taking a sip of the tea. Her eyes widened at the taste of her favorite tea, Sweet-Apple blend, though she could admit it could use more sugar.

"Although it is true that I am the main instructor for the Black Eagles, I want to help all of the students grow to their full potential. Once you leave this academy, you all will be working together to keep the future of Fodlan peaceful. As such, I believe it would be more beneficial to help everyone, rather than just a select group."

Lysithea just stared at the man after his long explanation. Her grip on her teacup increased and her free hand curled up into a fist. She ground her teeth together and her gaze lowered to the table.

_'The future...'_ she thought sadly while her hand began to shake.

A future she was not going to be in.

A future that she would have no part in.

All because of that experiment that created her damned crest based.

"Are you okay, Lysithea? Is something wrong?" the concerned Byleth asked. She shook her head and tried to wave it off as nothing but he seemed unconvinced as his eyes narrowed at her.

"I won't press you for an answer, but know that if you need someone to talk to, about anything, I'll be here," he said with what sounded to her like genuine care. She was silent for a moment before slowly nodding her head. Although talking to someone who she barely knew about her many issues was out of the question, she felt the comfort that there was someone who would look out for her. Although she had made a few friends a the school, she couldn't say with certainty that she was at the level with them to talk about her personal problems.

The conversation became more relaxed as they began talking about themselves, with Lysithea talking about her noble family and Byleth discussing his life a wandering mercenary. After talking about her time at the academy and her classes, the two finished their tea and food before saying their goodbyes and departing in the opposite direction. Not that she noticed, the young noble held a smile across her face as she headed to the library for some studying. But the face of the mysterious teacher and his words never left her mind as she read over the tomes of magic and history.

"Maybe... maybe I should take him up on his offer..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
